Story Ideas
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: This is a vote idea, with a difference


Gundam SeeD, The Vengence

Hey everyone, as you know I am currently working on the newest chapters of Gundam Seed/Transformers. But afterwards I may need a new project.

"So why put this up if it's not a fanfic?" I hear you ask.

Well my friends that is very simple, I'm asking you, the readers and members of to vote on my next story. I have produced two background story lines for you too examine, please use the comment are to place your vote or PM me your vote. Enjoy reading.

**Gundam Seed/Marvel: Doomsday**

When the arm of a Mobile Suit shows up on the Eastern Europe Boarder and is brand new the ZAFT council at once suspects possible EA doing. Determined to prevent a full-scale war Chairwoman Lacus Clyne sends Captain Kira Yamato along with Lt Shinn Asuka to investigate. Joined on Earth by head of ZAFT Earth forces General Athrun Zala and ORB ace Mu La Flaga they begin searching for clues. All they know is that the area near to where the arm was located was once the country of Latveria. However things go from bad to worse when they are attacked by an army of brand new Mobile Suits who can not only talk but also call themselves Sentinel Ds.

It soon becomes clear this is no ordinary army, Latveria's leader Victor Von Doom has travelled from the 21st Century to the Cosmic Era in hopes of creating a brand new army in his bid for total domination of the past so that he may rule the future. With a army of both machines and some of the most dangerous Super Villains on his side Doom is set for victory, but not if the Marvel universes greatest heroes have anything to say about it. When Kira and his four friends travel back in time they find themselves teaming up with Captain America, Spiderman, the X-Men and many others. But as Doom declares war on all of the Cosmic Era and with his Sentinel Ds appearing in the past it's a race between two timelines to stop him. But with Doom's time meddling causing rifts in the space time continuum can our heroes repair it, especially with the Devourer of Worlds eager to see what Planets taste like in the future?

From the creator of Gundam Seed/Transformers comes a new exciting tale that brings your favourites from both Gundam Seed and Marvel together in a battle for the sake of all existence.

**Gundam Seed/Godzilla: War Torn**

When a Nuclear submarine belonging to ZAFT is found at the bottom of the ocean with the reactor sucked dry both the ZAFT and ORB council believe it to be the work of Blue Cosmos or LOGOS rebels. While their leaders Lacus Clyne and Cagali Yula Attha are sceptic about it being EA cause they send Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala to investigate. Things stranger when a survivor is found almost petrified with fear, all he is able to say is "Monster" and "Lizard". With only these clues to go on Athrun believes it to be a new form of Mobile Suit. However when Kira finds a book of history from the 20th and 21st Century in the ORB archives he discovers the same words on more then one occasion. Showing the book to his sister he explains how it talks of a demon monster that feeds on nuclear energy. The ancient Japanese writing also reveals a name 'Gojira'. When similar attacks on Nuclear reactors begins occurring Kira is positive these attacks are being done by the same creature and tries to uncover more information. Things start to look worse when Shinn Asuka uncovers a similar book, this one stating a similar name of 'Godzilla' but also a second name 'Ghidorah'.

The investigation leads both to uncover a terrifying secret, Godzilla lives and after many years has returned, but can the power of Mobile Suits and Gundams be enough to defeat this creature? But when some of the Cosmic Era top pilots and leader are called to a meeting at an old abandoned complex in Europe they learn their troubles are only beginning when they learn who Ghidorah is.

War Torn brings the King of Monsters back to face his greatest challenged, if tanks and fighter jets were something Godzilla now faces off against Mobile Suits in his bid to show his superiority. Starring the cast of Gundam Seed and welcoming the return of the Big Gs Rival King Ghidorah the stage will be set for a gigantic battle of epic proportions

Those are the ideas, please start voting


End file.
